


Daddy's Girl

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Court, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Doesn’t Always Respect Women, Lawyers, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Rey has a crush on her neighbor Kylo. One night she makes a bold move that will change the future of their relationship.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 29
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The court trial in this fic is flimsy because I couldn't just write a pure smut story. I love reading those stories but for some reason I can't write them. So here is a little to no plot story with lots of Reylo action! I want to be clear (though it’s not in the tags) that this is not a strong Rey story. She does things that some may feel are not respectful of herself and women in general. It’s not my intent to offend anyone but just wanted to be clear. Kylo may also come across as misogynistic as well just as a heads up. If any of the tags or mentions here bother you, this is not the fic for you! Please Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding this note after receiving some feedback. There may be a slight trigger in this chapter for how Kylo treats another woman and even regards Rey. It’s not the most respectful of manners. Be warned, please! I will try to be on the lookout for such things in the future! Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Rey Niima trudged down the hallway to her apartment door. Exhaustion filled her body and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed. Quickly entering her cozy home, she dropped her briefcase in the chair by the door and walked into her bedroom. Rey couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she looked at her room. It had taken months of scrimping and saving, but Rey had finally saved up enough to buy a comfy mattress and an antique bed frame. Letting out a heavy sigh, she changed into a crop tank top and paired it with baggy black sweatpants. Rey had decided to forgo showering, it was just after midnight, making the warm water less appealing. Crawling between her soft blankets, Rey had just closed her eyes when she heard the noise coming from her neighbor’s apartment.

_Daddy! Oh God, fuck me, Daddy!_

Rey’s eyes flew open and she yanked her pillow over her head. However, she could still hear everything as if the couple were in the room with her. She had never realized just how thin the building walls were until that moment. Groaning, Rey cast a glance at her clock and was grumpy to see that it was approaching one in the morning. Now, an unprecedented series of moans were coming from her neighbor’s apartment. In the wee hours of the morning, the dirty talk was kicking into high gear. Rey couldn’t blame the woman, her neighbor Kylo Ren was gorgeous and everything about him screamed sex. Just thinking about the man made her wet.

_Please, Daddy, shove it in me._

It was going to be a long night. Rey had just been asked by ADA Hux to sit second chair for an upcoming murder trial. Opening statements were due to begin at 8am. She needed a clear head and sleep to get her through the trial. Yet at that moment, all she could hear were the moans of the girl next door. A girl that Rey would gladly trade places with. To be the one that Kylo was slamming into.

_Daddy, ow. Ow! That hurts so good!_

Rey’s thighs parted and she stroked her damp pussy. Her fingers slowly worked their way down to her swollen clit. Kylo was dark and mysterious yet Rey found herself shocked that he was into kinky stuff. He was a polite young man in his thirties, his work unknown to her. Kylo was in impeccable shape and he was always dressed in flawlessly tailored suits. His black hair was shiny, his chocolate eyes warm when he gave her a lopsided grin, as if he knew all of her deepest secrets. Rey could imagine that Kylo wasn’t smiling at the moment. His face would be contorted with lust as he looked down at Rey—no her. Thrusting...pounding...slapping. Would Kylo be into spanking? Rey couldn’t help but wonder if this was a Tinder hookup, or if she was his girlfriend. Based on a very judgemental guess, she thought a Tinder hookup was more likely.

_Make me your slut, Daddy!_

Rey found herself unable to concentrate. The girl in Kylo’s bed kept jolting her out of her own fantasy. Maybe it was because the dirty talk sounded so chipper. It was awkwardly impersonal. Rey grabbed her phone to check the time once again. Roughly, she chucked the phone back onto the nightstand. She couldn’t function on less than six hours of sleep, much less bounce out of bed ready for court. Rey rolled out of bed, her pussy throbbing for some sort of release. She was tired. She was annoyed. And above all else, she was dangerously excited to think of Kylo being dominant and mean in bed. Mostly since he had been such a good neighbor since he moved to the building.

Whenever he baked, which had been a wonderful surprise, he left a plate of sweets on Rey’s doorstep. When Finn and his husband Poe had invited the whole floor for a dinner party, Kylo had brought homemade spaghetti carbonara. He had clearly been trying to make a good impression as their new neighbor and had topped it all off with an amazing Chianti. After that evening, Kylo had started leaving the Sunday Times for Rey. Most of the time, he would leave the crossword blank as well. She had developed a crush on Kylo a month prior to the newspapers being left and had done nothing about it. Now, Rey was paying the price and being forced to listen to a woman whose screaming was too loud for her to ignore or fantasize about.

_Uhhh! Yeah Daddy, spank me! Harder, harder!_

Stomping across her apartment, Rey grabbed her stereo speakers and dragged them until they were flush against the wall. Rey flipped through her phone until she settled on _Toxic_ by Brittany Spears. She cranked the volume up until she could see the subwoofer shaking. In that moment, Rey let out her frustration in a solo dance party. She waved her arms, shimmied, and sang at the top of her lungs. It didn’t take long. In less than a minute, there was a firm and pissed off sounding knock at her door. Rey switched off the music and caught a glimpse of herself in the antique full length mirror as she went to answer the ominous knock. She raked her fingers through her long brown hair until she looked presentable. Her heart was pounding as she quickly slipped into a black and red baby doll lingerie top. She also shed her sweatpants and panties for good measure. Rey would show him what he was missing. Rey’s heart rate increased when she opened her door and saw Kylo. He was shirtless, wearing grey sweats, and the body God gave him. He was in excellent shape. The man had done good things with the material he had been given. His hair was damp with sweat and irritation rolled off him.

“Can I help you?” Rey asked, her tone sickeningly cheerful given the early hours.

Kylo’s eyes drifted to Rey’s slightly messy hair and then down to her bare shoulders. She crossed her arms under her breasts. The move pushed up her cleavage. Rey was thin yet slightly curvy. No one could call her a little girl by any stretch of the imagination. But in that moment, Rey found herself wanting to be one for Kylo, and it took her breath away.

“Care to explain the meaning of that loud music after quiet hours?” he asked, his voice low and curt. “You’re a lawyer, Rey. You know what the noise ordinances are around here.” Rey nearly melted when she heard the lecturing tone. She didn’t even mind that it was left over from the show in his bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, raising the pitch of her voice and widening her eyes. “I just couldn’t sleep, what with all the noise coming from _your_ place. It was so distracting, I had to put on my favorite song to drown it out.” Kylo’s mouth opened and closed a few times. 

“I apologize,” he finally said. “I didn’t realize the walls were that thin.”

“Don’t worry,” Rey started, “I didn’t hear you. Just her.” Kylo’s eyes darkened but he said nothing at first.

“I see,” he muttered.

“She’s awfully bossy, isn’t she?” Rey asked sweetly. “Considering you’re the one in charge.”

Now Kylo’s gaze traveled over her. Rey uncrossed her arms to let him see how hard her nipples were. Two dark buds, ready for him to capture and cruelly twist. A trickle of juice slipped down her thigh because it felt so exciting—so dangerous—to be exposed to him. Especially since there was another woman waiting back in his apartment. Rey’s panties were still lying on her floor and she knew Kylo could see the dark vee of her pussy through the sheer fabric.

“Are you in charge, Kylo?” she asked softly. “Because if this is going to be a regular occurance…” He dragged his eyes back to her face.

“It won’t be. If you’re ever bothered again, please knock on my door instead of resorting to measures that disturb the entire building,” Kylo snapped. Rey cocked one hip, resting her hand on it, and fluttered her lashes.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey purred. Kylo blinked slowly. Then his face completely changed. His eyelids lowered and a faint smile tugged the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t sass me, Rey,” he said softly.

“Or what?”she whispered. The question hung between them. Their eyes locked. “What’ll you do if I misbehave again? Will you _punish_ me?” The smile that turned up his lips, sinister this time, was only slight before he tucked it away.

“I just might,” Kylo said over his bare shoulder. “Don’t try me.”

As he walked to his door, Rey stared at the sexy planes of his shoulders and back. His firm ass. When the door closed with a click, she stumbled into her own apartment and dove in bed. Her pussy was slick and swollen. Rey squirmed and moaned, getting tangled up in the sheets. Rubbing her clit in frantic circles, she slid her fingers inside her eager pussy. So tight and excited for Kylo, begging for his attention. All was quiet from next door, and she stifled her own noises in the pillow, out of courtesy for the neighbors.

“Daddy,” Rey whimpered. “Show me how to behave.”

 _Oh, I will, little girl,_ Rey imagined Kylo growling, sending her tumbling into an intense orgasm.

Panting hard, Rey came down, her legs shaking violently. The sound of Kylo’s voice rang in her ears and she craved his touch. Rey rolled over onto her side, groaning softly with frustration. Kylo moving into the apartment next door was both the best and worst thing that had happened to Rey. The slickness between her legs was suddenly uncomfortable and she forced herself to get up and shower. She hoped that she would get a few hours of sleep before her alarm started ringing obnoxiously. Rey toweled off quickly and pulled her sweats along with her tank top back on. The lingerie was cute, but there was nothing comfortable about sleeping in it.

As Rey lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, she found herself wondering how she could learn more about what Kylo liked. Clearly he enjoyed being called Daddy. Rey had heard the woman ask to be spanked and she licked her lips as she thought about Kylo’s large hands slapping her ass. Sighing, Rey managed to push all thoughts of Kylo from her mind and started slowly reciting the facts of the case until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I have missed while editing! This chapter is not as exciting as the first one but I will make it up to you all in the last chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Rey stood at her kitchen counter staring sleepily at her coffee machine wishing it would brew faster. She knew there wasn’t much time before she had to leave, but there was no way she could skip coffee. Deciding that it wouldn’t brew any more quickly while she watched, Rey went to her bedroom to find clothing. She picked out a sleek black dress that showed off her elegant neckline and went down to her knees. Rey put in a pair of pearl studs, but wore no other jewelry. Her hair fell just below her shoulders and loosely curled. Her makeup was light and her lips were a pale pink, with a light coating of gloss. Rey thought about wearing her usual black tights and flats, but the idea of wearing pantyhose and black spike heels seemed more appropriate. It was rare that she got to dress so professionally and Rey would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t hoping for Kylo to see her in the hallway.

As the coffee machine beeped, there was a simultaneous knock on her front door. Rey’s stomach lurched with nerves, however, much to her disappointment she saw her best friend Rose Tico and not her gorgeous neighbor Kylo. Her friend raised an eyebrow as she was waved into the apartment. Rey smiled warmly and poured them each a take away cup of coffee. Rose waited to say anything to her friend until they were sitting in her car. Rey looked over from the passenger seat as if she were willing her best friend to stay quiet. Her wish was not granted.

“So, why did you look so spectacularly disappointed to see me at your door? Were you expecting a hot date?” Rose teased, though she was mostly joking. It was evident just how tired the other woman seemed that morning.

“Promise not to judge?” Rey asked. Rose nodded frantically. “So my neighbor, the one I’ve had a crush on, well he had a date last night. Well she got loud, so I played loud music, and I got Kylo’s attention. Long story short, I ended up calling him Daddy while wearing nothing but lingerie with him half naked in the hall.” Rose was so shocked that she nearly missed the fact that she was approaching a red light.

“You did not!” Rose squealed. Rey blushed deeply and smoothed her dress out. She had a sudden feeling that the courthouse was coming up on them too quickly.

“I can’t believe I did that but you should have seen the look Kylo gave me. He seemed like it,” Rey said, letting out a nervous giggle. Rose couldn’t help but laugh. Rey was one of the most beautiful women she knew, but she was also the least confident.

“Well, for today, all you have to do is take detailed notes and keep on Hux’s good side. We are brand new to the DA’s office. This case could really change things and set a new standard for criminals. Snoke needs to go down,” Rose pointed out. Rey shook her head ever so slightly to clear any thoughts of Kylo from her mind. She needed to be sharp and ready, Hux would be counting on her to catch anything he missed. “Rumor has it that First Order and Associates are sending their most ruthless attorney to defend Snoke. They say he has a habit of ripping the prosecution apart. He managed to get a serial killer by the name of Sheev Palpatine cleared of all charges by finding a connection between Hux and the victim. Hux has never fully recovered from that loss.” Rey shivered at the thought. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as they let the weight of the case at hand sink in; they had to be flawless.

Daniel Snoke was the ultimate big bad in the metropolis of Coruscant. Though it had never been proven, he was suspected to be involved in murder, drug running, human trafficking, and money laundering. Rey had a feeling the list of crimes was much more extensive but she couldn’t dwell on those. At Snoke’s current trial, he was being charged with four counts of kidnapping and four counts of human trafficking. Hux was sure they had an airtight case but Rey wasn’t so sure. There was a huge knot in her stomach that told her they were walking into a trap. The car jolting to a stop broke Rey out of her thoughts. Rose gave her friend one last look, a bright smile, before they climbed out of the car.

Armitage Hux stood outside the courthouse waiting. He wanted to walk in with his full team. Though he had gone to trial many times, his last major trial had been five years prior. After the acquittal of Sheev Palptine, the DA had refused to give Hux any high profile cases. He had barely managed to snag the Daniel Snoke case and he was determined to win. His whole career was on the line. A sigh of relief left him when he saw Rose and Rey walking up the steps. Hux was thankful that both women had ditched their usual styles in favor of sleek professional looks. However, no matter how grateful he was, he refused to start being nice.

“Well thank the Lord you two had the good sense to arrive early. We need to get set up before the defense gets here,” Hux grumbled. Rey rolled her eyes while Rose chose to remain stoic. They both knew there was no point in trying to make their grumpy boss happy. “Rose, even though I have you sitting in the gallery, take notes just like Rey. The defense attorney has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve. Rose I want you to watch every move the man makes. If I say something and he twitches, I want it noted. I don’t want anything to sway the jury or the judge.” Rose nodded quickly and Rey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She knew Hux had a reputation for being paranoid, but it was amusing to see it firsthand.

The trio passed quickly thorugh the metal detectors and headed down to the largest courtroom. The media was being allowed to sit in through the trial which meant there had to be adequate seating. There also had to be enough room for the four victims and their families. Hux was about to lead them into the courtroom when the mother of Kaydel Ko Connix, the first victim, came up to them. As she spoke, Hux waved Rey into the courtroom with his briefcase to set up. Rose remained with Hux since she had been the main contact with the Connix family.

Rey’s stomach was once again twisting into an impossibly tight knot. The room was massive and the bench where the judge sat radiated intimidation. Rey was so overwhelmed as her delicate heels clicked towards the prosecution table that she didn’t notice the defense attorney smirking at her. Keeping her eyes down, Rey set everything up the way Hux preferred, not looking over at the other table until the opposing attorney walked up to her. Rey straightened up quickly ready but her retort died in her throat when she made eye contact with the man. Her knees shook as a lazy smirk crossed the man’s face. Rey had never been more thankful to have been sent on a solo errand.

“Are you going to behave for Daddy today, little girl?” Kylo murmured, his voice low and deep. Rey grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself.

“Yes,” she said, hating how breathy her voice sounded. Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, what?” he growled. “Say it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey whispered. Kylo looked around to make sure they were still alone before he grabbed her chin in a vice-like grip and kissed her ever so softly.

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo said before he moved to sit on the defense table. Rey whimpered at the loss of contact which only seemed to make Kylo’s ego bigger. Sitting down in her own chair, Rey looked back at her neighbor, knowing she would be in trouble if anyone found out she had a personal interest in him.

“Will you use me against Hux, Daddy?” Rey asked, keeping her voice high pitched and childlike. She could tell it drove the man further into lust, though with him sitting his erection wasn’t visible. 

“Call me selfish, but I plan to keep my little girl all to myself,” Kylo chuckled. Rey made a strangled sound but was forced to remain silent as Rose and Hux entered the courtroom.

“Ren, I see they let you off your leash,” Hux sneered, taking a seat next to Rey. Kylo’s expression turned cold and hardened. Rey couldn’t help but wonder if their dislike for one another was more personal than professional.

“That’s an interesting way to put it seeing as you’re the one who has been in the doghouse, Hux,” Kylo snapped. 

Rey shivered at the icy tone. Hux clenched his jaw but said nothing else as the family members, media, crews, and members of the public began to fill in the gallery. Rey cast a glance over at Kylo and was instantly given a look that told her to keep a low profile. Not wanting to blow her cover, she kept her eyes trained on the jury box. The next time Rey looked at the defense was the moment that Snoke was led into the room.

“All rise for the honorable Judge Calrisien,” the bailiff called as an older man took a seat in front. Rey rose shakily to her feet. With the proceedings ahead of her, Rey tried to focus on anything other than the defense. There was no way she could let herself get distracted.

“Please be seated, everyone,” the judge said. Once all the shuffling in the room died down, it was clear the judge had something to say before the opening statements began. “Mr. Hux, I expect everything you have to say to be relevant to the current case. This is not the time or place to bring up past events. If you break my rules, you will be held in contempt and your second chair will take over the case. As for you, Mr. Ren, I expect you to play fairly. We all know the abilities of you and your law firm. If you find any evidence against the prosecution, I am ordering you to bring it up in my chambers. I don’t want a repeat of the Palpatine case. Are we clear?” Both Kylo and Hux nodded, though they each clenched their jaws so tightly that Rey was surprised their teeth didn’t break. The trial was going to be a long one and Rey was hoping that Kylo and Hux wouldn’t kill each other in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I’ve missed! Enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

The next week of trial all seemed to blur together for Rey. After their interaction in the courtroom, Rey hadn’t seen Kylo around their building. However, there were no more visits from Tinder Girl. No moans or _oh Daddy’s_ from Kylo’s apartment. She focused on work but every night, Rey felt Kylo over her. Behind her. Surrounding her. Taking charge, punishing her, while Rey moaned in embarrassment and delight. She rubbed herself as much as possible, cumming on her fingers in orgasms that only left her wanting more. Wanting him.

On Sunday, Rey finally got the chance to fulfill her desires. She heard a thump on her doorstep in the afternoon. When she opened the door, she saw Kylo’s Sunday paper, all neatly folded and ready for her to enjoy. Rey paged through it feverishly, but it was just a newspaper. There was no sign that anything other than good-neighborliness had passed between them. Rey opened to the crossword which Kylo always left blank. She had been hoping for some sort of message. Maybe, ‘be a good girl, Rey,’ scrawled in the first few spaces. But there was nothing. His silence riled her up, even though the ball was clearly in her court. She decided to scribble her own message in the crossword, heedless of the spacing.

_Oh Daddy Kylo, I can’t help but be bad. I try so hard, but I keep touching my little pussy and thinking of you. I need your discipline. I need your cock. Please, Daddy._

Rey was almost horrified by what she wrote but a tingle of arousal shot up her spine. She was not extremely shy, but she had never been quite so brazen. Before she lost her nerve, Rey marched to Kylo’s door and ripped the paper apart. Page after page of the Sunday Times fluttered into the air and landed on his welcome mat. Rey felt so bratty that she took her own breath away. The mess she had left was unbelievable. Like a cherry on top, Rey left the crossword on top for him. Then quickly, Rey knocked on Kylo’s door before dashing to her own home. It didn’t take long for two sharp knocks sounded on her door. Rey opened the door, the image of innocence. Kylo towered in front of her, his arms folded and a scowl of his face.

“Yes?” Rey cooed.

“Rey,” Kylo growled, his eyes hard. It was a Kylo that she’s never seen before; the lecture from the night before was just a glimpse. “Did you make that spectacular mess in front of my door?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she murmured. Just saying those words made her shiver. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Be back at my door in five minutes,” Kylo snapped, no trace of a smile on his face. “Oh, and take off those ratty sweats and put on a pretty dress for me. Don’t even think of being late.” With that, Kylo walked away and firmly closed his door.

Rey gasped, heat washing over her cheeks. She had never been spoken to that way. If anyone else had dared to speak to her in such a manner, she would have given a verbal backhand they’d never forget. However, Kylo’s words left her tingling. Hot. Aching for his hands all over her body. Rey quickly pulled off the comfy sweatpants and law school hoodie. She rushed to her closet and yanked out her dresses for consideration. Most of her dresses said power. _Take me seriously. No nonsense here._ Finally, she pulled out a pale pink sundress from the back—an impulse buy—and slipped it over her head. It was patterned with little white polka dots. Sweet and girly, it showed off her arms. It showed off her cleavage and fell to her mid thigh. As soon as she felt presentable she practically ran to Kylo’s door and knocked softly. When Kylo opened the door, he stood in the doorframe and lifted her chin with one finger.

“Are you sure about this, Rey?” he asked, keeping his voice low. “Do you want to be punished? By me?” Rey said a silent thank you to the universe that the hallway was empty.

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“What’s your safe word?” Kylo asked.

“Chianti,” she blurted, spying the wine rack behind him. He nodded and when he spoke, his voice had hardened.

“Clean up the mess you made,” Kylo growled.

Rey had not been expecting the request. Her cheeks began to burn as she bent over to gather the newspaper and stuff them in the paper bag he’d set out. Rey knew he could see her panties as her short dress rode up. He could see the dampness, her excitement through the lacy fabric—all for him. She let him look instead of kneeling down. Kylo stood with his arms folded, radiating disapproval, as she hustled to clean up. However, the tent in his sweatpants, Rey couldn’t help but notice that Kylo hadn’t bothered to change, made it clear he was enjoying the show. When his welcome mat was clean, he took the bag and opened his door.

“In you go,” Kylo pointed. Rey scurried inside and the door closed behind her with ominous finality. “Stand there on the carpet.” Rey flushed but did as she was told.

Kylo circled her like a hawk, inspecting her body from every angle. With one finger, he tugged down the strap on her light dress to expose her bra. Rey shivered from the fleeting touch.

“Take off your bra. You don’t need that here,” Kylo ordered.

Flushing, she unzipped her dress part way and slid the straps off her shoulders. Rey ducked her head, letting her hair fall over her face. As slowly as she could, she unclasped her bra. The man in front of her frowned.

“Look at me, Rey,” he said. “Don’t take your eyes off of me.”

A whimper escaped Rey’s lips. She was already unbearably aroused. She raised her head to meet Kylo’s dark brown eyes which were narrowed in concentration. On her. Only her. Slowly, she peeled off her bra and let the lacy cups fall to the floor, baring her breasts.

“Later, you’ll pick that up,” Kylo said. “Right now, don’t move.”

Rey held onto her pink dress, bunched around her waist. Kylo stared at her breasts. He traced one finger over her tight, sensitive nipple. He teased the dark bud, and Rey jumped. When Kylo’s warm hands closed over her breasts, a long wanton moan fell from her lips.

“Such sweet little tits,” he murmured. “I’m very pleased.”

Rey squirmed, crossing her legs, trying to rub her thighs together. She was almost desperate for friction. She would hardly call her breasts little. Yet when the words left Kylo’s mouth it felt perfect. Rey cried out as he cupped her breasts fully, massaging them. Too soon, he let go.

“Put your dress back on and get over my knee,” Kylo ordered.

Rey scrambled to obey. She zipped up her dress, relishing in the feeling of the fabric brushing over her bare breasts. Kylo sat down on his couch in his t-shirt like he had all the time in the world. Meanwhile, Rey was shaking with arousal and they had barely started. Trembling, she lay down across his lap, her ass curving into the air. In a sudden, breathtaking motion, her panties were pulled down to her knees. Kylo spanked one round cheek, then the other. Over and over. Faster and faster. It was not hard, but it was enough to sting.

“This is what Daddy does when you’ve been a bad girl,” he said in a low and menacing voice. As Rey tried to wiggle, he dropped a firm arm across her waist to keep her in place. “This is what you need. Have you ever gotten the discipline you deserve, Rey?”

“Never,” she said, shuddering.

“Then we have a lot of making up to do for such a naughty girl,” Kylo growled.

“No, Daddy, I’m a good girl,” Rey moaned. Her moan quickly turned into a gasp when his big hand slid between her legs.

“What do we have here, baby girl? I’m feeling a very wet and horny little pussy. Don’t tell me you’re turned on by your punishment. Are you creaming yourself on my lap because I’m spanking you?” Kylo purred, letting his fingers stroke her clit. Rey gasped when one finger gently probed her pussy, massaging the opening. “My, what a naughty little cunt you have. Let me in, baby.” Another slap reddened her ass, just as a second finger worked into Rey’s pussy, penetrating her, opening her. Rey moaned with need. More spanks rained down on the curve of her ass. Kylo’s hand on her pussy felt so good, and the hand on her ass stung. Rey was caught on a tightrope between pain and pleasure.

“Horny little girls deserve to be taught a lesson,” Kylo’s soft voice had a dangerous edge to it. “Especially my little girl.” Rey’s head bounced up and she peeked over her shoulder.

“Oh really? Your little girl?” Rey asked. Kylo broke character for a moment, his face first startled, then flooded with the sweet grin she knew and loved. It warmed her with delicious heat, making her crave whatever he had to give. Then his eyes narrowed and his words smoldered.

“Absolutely. You came over. You put yourself in my hands. You’re offering your body to me. Every inch of it, to toy with and punish as I please. I’ve been wanting you for months, never dreaming you would have such naughty, slutty, dirty little needs. You’re mine now. And do I never have my work cut out for me,” Kylo whispered.

Rey was panting, swept up in the current of his words. Kylo was offering so much, and she wanted it all. For good measure, Kylo gave her ass one last smack. Rey’s panties were tugged over her ankles and tossed on the floor with her bra.

“Get up. Take your dress off,” Kylo said.

Rey rose unsteadily, soaked and excited. Shaking, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the cream colored carpet. Kylo gripped her hand and led her, naked into his bedroom. The curtains were drawn. The room was dark with only a few flickering candles for light. He had clearly taken the five minutes to prepare as well. At the end of the bed was an oddly shaped massage table, covered in a soft cotton cloth. Rey couldn’t stop looking at it.

“Lie face down on the table, baby girl,” Kylo said softly. 

Kylo helped her up. It was like a massage table—if a massage table had a dip where a person’s knees went. Her legs were below her upper body, but supported. Rey’s puffy nipples rubbed against the soft cloth. Her toes curled and she clutched the front of the table.

“Spread your legs. Show Daddy your pussy,” Kylo said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Rey obeyed instantly, wanting him to see how turned on she was. “Now hold very, very still.”

Rope, smooth but strong, bound her wrist and ankles to table’s legs. Her elbows were bent, she could lift her head and upper body, but the restraints didn’t budge. She was a little scared, but it only served to sharpen her need. Rey’s pulse was pounding and she felt like she was flying. It was as if every nerve was on fire. A small whimper left her mouth.

“Look at that lucious pussy. Just begging to be filled,” Kylo hissed. A wet slap landed on her sensitive flesh. It struck her clit and she gasped. 

“Please...please…” Rey babbled.

Something big and firm pressed against Rey’s tight opening. It was too hard to be his cock; too smooth. She bucked as the toy pushed into her, but there was nowhere to go. Kylo twirled it, working it in and out one agonizing inch at a time. Her pussy got more and more wet to accommodate the girth of the toy. It was no thicker than a cock, yet the shape and the angle combined made it seem huge.

“Good girl. Taking all of that in your naughty little cunt. Now it’s time for you to really learn your lesson,” Kylo crooned. He stroked her ass, opening the rounded cheeks. Rey cried out when cool, slippery lube squirted onto her asshole. A rubbery tip probed the dark pucker. “Shhh, trust Daddy.”

His order, confident and reassuring, was exactly what Rey needed. She sighed and relaxed, yielding as Kylo slowly, firmly pushed the plug into her ass. It was slick with lube and her ass was so sensitive. Squirming slightly, Rey felt alive to the size as it flared out, then narrowed, and settled in place.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Kylo asked.

“So full,” Rey moaned. 

Kylo laughed softly. Rey couldn’t believe how full her pussy and ass were. It was arousing and uncomfortable at the same time. She was beyond wet, her clit begging for his touch. As he massaged her ass, teasing her pleasure higher, she tried to squirm in her bonds. But he had tied her so securely, she was unable to move. Rey felt scared, safe, and shatteringly aroused all at the same time.

“Kylo,” Rey gasped.

“Rey,” he whispered. “Sweetheart.”

Before Rey was able to get her thoughts in order, Kylo turned on the vibrator in her pussy. Then he resumed spanking her. He built up slowly, but it was quickly an overload in her mind. Rey was sobbing and sweating, her hair plastered to her forehead as he set her body aflame. The sensations blurred together. He was everywhere, filling her, striking her, possessing her inside and out. He was giving her so much, more than she ever thought she could take, and yet she craved him. Suddenly her need for him took over.

Sensations broke the surface. Her soaking pussy, clenching the buzzing vibrator, on the exquisite edge of orgasm. Her sensitive asshole eagerly clutching the plug. Rey’s needy tits, nipples tight and aching, pressing against the soft cloth in juxtaposition to the firm table. Her wrists and ankles were straining helplessly in their bonds. Kylo’s palms were schooling her over and over again as his large hands landed on her round ass cheeks. When he stopped, her cheeks quivered and smarted with hot, glowing aftershocks. The only sound was their combined panting. Kylo stepped in front of her, naked to the waist and soaked in sweat. Their eyes locked but they said nothing.

Kylo shed his sweatpants. His engorged cock, flushed red, sprung out and brushed her full lower lip. A hand grabbed her hair, the big palm covering the back of her head. Kylo didn’t have to give an order. Rey knew exactly what he needed. His cock was deliciously thick and hot. She sucked eagerly, swirling her tongue over his shaft. She tasted his salty skin, lapping up the precum at his firm tip. Kylo gasped, his control starting to slip. Rey wanted to savor Kylo, but he was fucking her mouth, his rythm jerky. 

“Look at you Rey, filled completely and yet still so hungry. I don’t know if you can ever be a good girl,” Kylo growled. His voice trailed off as she sucked harder. She raised pleading eyes to him.

“But when you look at me like that…” Kylo whispered, cupping her face, caressing her cheek. His gentleness was such a contrast to the fat cock fucking her mouth, the thick vibrator buried in her pussy, and the plug filling her quivering ass. He took her face in both hands and she moaned, her lips stretching around his cock. “You have me wrapped around your little finger, don’t you, baby? My little girl.”

Rey was so close to losing herself in an orgasm from his words alone. Kylo roughly pulled his cock free of her mouth. Naked and sexy, he walked behind her. Rey sobbed as he teased her swollen lips with a feather touch. Turning off the vibrator, he eased it out of her dripping pussy. Tears were running down her cheeks with all the intensity. When he fondled her swollen clit, Rey snarled, trapped beneath him. He twisted the plus in her ass, setting off sparks in her body and causing stars to blot out her vision.

“Please…” Rey rasped, barely making any sound.

“It’s okay now, baby, Daddy’s here,” Kylo whispered.

Then, his cock, warm and hard, ran along the length of her pussy. The head nestled against her overstimulated entrance, and then he sank inside. Rey cried out, feeling relief at finally receiving all of Kylo. He fucked her in short thrusts needing her as much as she needed him. Warm fingers surrounded her clit, tweaking the tenderbud until she screamed. Need curled deep in her stomach, tightening more and more. When Rey’s orgasm finally rolled over her, it was like a thunderclap. She climaxed on his thick cock, spasming around the plug in her ass.

Kylo hissed a stream of dirty words, too filthy to distinguish, coating her in desire. He was so big, thrusting deeper and deeper, claiming her completely. Finally he groaned, burying himself inside her as he found his own release. Suddenly, he pulled out and she heard the unmistakable sound of his hand furiously jerking his cock. Two last jets of hot cum hit her swollen clit and tender opening.

“Mine,” he gasped. Fingers massaged his cum into her clit and pushed it into her pussy. She tightened helplessly on his fingers. “Show me what you’re made of, baby girl. Give me your pussy one more time.”

“Kylo...oh God…” Rey cried.

“That’s it, sweet one. You can do this. Cum for Daddy,” Kylo rumbled.

Rey climaxed in one long wave, cresting and falling. It carried her above the room and slammed her back into the table. Obliterating her, she fell back into her body. She was suspended in a haze. She felt Kylo’s lips pressing against her ass and along the curve of her spine. Gently, Rey felt him loosen the restraints on her ankles and wrists.

“Now you really are my little girl,” Kylo said, his words slipping through her haze.

“Damn right,” Rey replied, her voice cracking. He helped her into bed before slipping in next to her. Her head dropped to his chest. His sheets were soft and clean, everything she wanted was there in that moment.

“I’ve been so busy with work,” she mumbled. “I let everything else go. I liked you for so long and did nothing about it. I feel like I just came alive today.”

“Me too,” he said, carding his fingers through her hair.

“Oh?” Rey asked, giving him a sassy smile. “What about your Tinder date?” He groaned.

“I needed a release. It was never going to be more than a one night stand,” Kylo said quickly.

“Listen, honey,” Rey started, nuzzling his neck, “if it weren’t for that girl, I’d be sitting alone in my apartment right now. I would be in my apparently ratty sweats, doing the crossword. I owe her a debt of gratitude.”

“Is that so?” Kylo asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “How grateful are you feeling, my sweet girl.”

“Kylo!” Rey exclaimed, swatting him on the chest.

“I’m kidding! You’re all mine,” Kylo replied, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. 

“That’s the way I like it,” Rey cooed. When she curled up in the crook of his arm, it felt right. It was like they were a practised couple. 

“Rey..” he started.

“Yes, Daddy?” she asked, relishing his quick inhalation.

“Why didn’t you finish the crossword earlier?” he asked. Rey blinked slowly, having nothing to say. “I know you pride yourself on that. I’d even call you...competitive.”

“I guess I got distracted,” Rey said lamely. 

“I know you, sweet girl, and the last thing you are is distractible. Now, I’m going to give it to you later, and I want you to fill every square. Tell me your dirty fantasies, baby. Daddy wants to know,” Kylo growled. As wrung out as her body was, she shivered with pleasure.

“Then you’re going to need a lot of Sunday papers,” Rey mumbled as her eyes slowly dropped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we’ve come to the end! I’m so pleased with the amazing response this fic has generated in such a short period of time! I did start to work on the second story for this. It will be a short 3 chapters as well. It’s title will be Daddy’s Princess so keep a lookout for it starting to be posted this week! 
> 
> Everyone stay safe and healthy! May the Force Be With You, Always!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that I missed during editing! This is not my favorite chapter, but I will make up for it in the next chapter, I promise! Enjoy and thank you for all the love/support that I have received so far!

**Chapter Four**

Armitage and Rey sat shoulder to shoulder in the courtroom as the jury slowly filed into the jury box. Hux was clenching and unclenching his fists while Rey kept her hands tightly clasped together in her lap. As she had done through the entire trial, Rey looked straight ahead and pretended that Kylo didn’t exist. It didn’t matter that their moments together were growing more and more passionate. Rey had to only focus on trying to make Snoke go to prison for the rest of his natural life. Much to her surprise, Hux had even let her present some of the evidence against the defense. She had never experienced anything so thrilling before. There was something about presenting in front of the jury that had been a total adrenaline rush. Rey felt her stomach drop as she tried to get a better read on the jury, but their stoic faces gave away nothing. She held her breath, hoping that her final closing arguments had been enough. 

“Madam Foreperson, you may now read the verdict,” Judge Calrisien said.

“We the jury, find the defendant not guilty on four counts of kidnapping. On four counts of human trafficking we find the defendant not guilty,” the woman said before taking her seat once again. The judge was clearly attempting to remain impartial as he ran his hand over his face.

“It seems I have no choice, Mr. Snoke. Despite the evidence presented, your attorney seems to have convinced everyone of your innocence. You are hereby free to go. Case dismissed,” Judge Calrisien announced. 

Rey was shocked that Hux didn’t throw up on the table. All the color drained from his face as he slumped down in his chair. Rey cast a sideways glance at the defense, but saw that neither Kylo nor Snoke were concerned with them. Wracking her brain, she tried to figure out how they had lost the case. All the evidence pointed to the crimes being committed by Snoke. However, Rey couldn’t help but wonder if Kylo had sold her out in some manner. Despite having an intimate relationship with the man, Rey knew very little about his moral compass. Perhaps when it came down to protecting his client and his job, he would do whatever it took to win. Unable to sit idly by, Rey pulled out her phone.

**Rey: How did you manage to win this case? Was I just being used as a means to an end? You promised you wouldn’t use me!**

Though Kylo never turned around to face her, Rey saw his large frame visibly tense when he checked his phone. Kylo ran his long fingers through his hair before he began the task of escorting Snoke from the courtroom. As he passed Rey, he made no acknowledgement that the prosecution even existed. It wasn’t until Kylo left the room that Rey felt her phone buzz. She was almost afraid to look, fearing that she had ruined things between them, but her anger was greater than her fear.

**Kylo: I may be a lot of things, Princess, but reckless isn’t one of them. If I had to venture a guess, I would say my client had the jury threatened. He knew I couldn’t risk playing dirty in Calrisien’s courtroom again. Selling you out would jeopardize us both.**

**Rey: What is it with you and Hux? Can’t you two be in a courtroom without trying to destroy each other? He looks like he is going to go on a killing spree. This goes beyond him losing a high profile case and you know that.**

**Kylo: That can wait for another day. For now, you need to worry about yourself. Hux is going to throw you under the bus. I would venture a guess that’s why he wanted a new lawyer on the second chair. You’re expendable.**

Rey flinched at Kylo’s suggestion. Hux was not the most likeable person, but she didn’t want to think he would sacrifice her to save himself. The sound of Hux pushing his chair back broke Rey out of her spiraling thoughts. His face was splotched red and he all but hauled her out of the courtroom into the nearest empty meeting room. Rey was aware of Rose quickly following them and as soon as the door closed, she ripped her arm away from her boss. Hux rounded on her, fire blazing in his eyes.

“I told you we couldn’t miss anything!” Hux snarled. “I needed Kylo Ren to lose!”

“I didn’t miss anything other than maybe looking into Snoke buying the jury! Ren was just as surprised as we were!” Rey snapped. “Don’t you dare try to pin this on me!” Rose started to open her mouth to speak, but snapped her jaw shut at the murderous glare the ADA was giving her.

“Do you know why I wanted a pathetic little nobody as my second chair, Niima? Because I learned from my mistakes the last time I went up against Ren,” Hux growled. “Effective immediately you will no longer be working for the District Attorney of Coruscant. I trust you will be a better asset, Ms. Tico.” 

Without bothering to cast a glance back at Rey, Hux stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. As soon as the two women were alone, Rey burst into tears. Though she was reeling from what had just happened, she was thankful that Rose still had her job. Rose ran to her best friend and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Normally Rey rejected the enthusiastic hugs her friend gave but in that moment, she needed the comfort.

“Do you think we really lost the case?” Rose asked, pulling back from her friend. Rey’s face darkened.

“I think we got played by Ren. He said Snoke would have scared the jury into an acquittal. But with everything that’s happened between me and him, he could have used that in some way,” she replied, leaning up against the table. She had never felt so confused and betrayed in her life. Rose was still weary of Rey’s relationship with Kylo, but she had also never seen her friend so content which kept her from voicing her concerns.

Rose was searching for something to say when the room door swung open. Kylo walked in followed by Daniel Snoke. Both men were tall, intimidating, and looked as frigid as a winter storm. Kylo’s face was impassive while Snoke wore a cruel smile. Rey moved to the other side of the table, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. Rose scrambled to follow Rey, afraid Snoke would try to hurt her at such close range.

“Well, I must thank you for the acquittal. I was certain I would be forced to spend time in prison. Thanks to double jeopardy, it will be quite some time before you can try to charge me again,” Snoke mused. His eyes were trained on Rey and only her. She glanced over at Kylo who was refusing to make eye contact with her. “I also hear that you no longer work for the DA. What a waste. From what Ren tells me, you have promise. So much raw potential. First Order and Associates would be lucky to have you.”

“Never. Not after what I know you’ve done,” Rey spat. “You’re a monster!” Rather than looking offended, Snoke’s smile widened.

“My offer still stands no matter what you may think of me,” Snoke said, only encouraged by Rey’s fiery spirit. “Now, my car is waiting, but I’m sure Kylo wouldn’t mind giving his lovely neighbor a ride home.” Tension filled the room even after Snoke had left. Rose shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as she looked between Rey and Kylo. Her best friend looked like her heart had been ripped from her chest and Kylo looked like someone had stabbed him.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home, Rey?” Rose asked. Rey swallowed hard before she gave her head a full shake once. She knew that Rose only wanted to help but she needed to face Kylo after everything. She wasn’t sure if she could trust what he said, but she knew that it would be easier to read him when she could see his eyes. Rose cast her one last glance before she slowly left the room, glaring daggers at Kylo until the door was shut.

“You told your client about us?” Rey snapped. Kylo shrugged.

“I didn’t have to tell him anything. When Snoke wants to know something he has ways of finding information,” Kylo said shortly, unable to help himself ogling Rey in her skin tight black dress. “But whatever you may think about Snoke, I did not use you.” 

Before Rey could fully process what her body was doing, she was striding around the table and letting Kylo bring her into a tight hug. Kylo felt her body shaking and gently pressed her up against the table. He pulled her into a deep kiss, his teeth grazing her lower lip. Rey opened her mouth, but before she could moan, Kylo’s tongue brushed over her own. Immediately, her arms snaked their way around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. All too soon, Rey felt Kylo pulling away from her. However, instead of moving back, Kylo spun her around and bent Rey over the table. 

“I need you,” Kylo whispered, his voice lower and more hoarse than usual. He grabbed her breasts a few times before pushing her down flush against the table. 

Kylo pulled up the hem of her skirt exposing her red lace panties. He growled in approval but quickly pushed them to one side, revealing the prize beneath. Kylo passed his fingers over Rey’s slit a few times, ensuring her pussy was wet. Then, in one thrust, Kylo entered Rey. She gasped as he entered her from behind but adjusted quickly to being filled. Not only was it perfect to have his cock inside her, but the thought of being discovered was thrilling. Kylo began to thrust roughly, yet rhythmically. Still thrusting, he leaned back and planted firm smacks to each of her ass cheeks. Rey managed to stifle her scream and Kylo chuckled. Neither of them were used to having to remain quiet. He began thrusting harder, using one hand to position her hips and the other pulled her up so he could massage her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipple. Rey’s needy whimper was all Kylo needed to know she was close. He moved his hand down to her pussy to finger her clit. As Rey suddenly clamped down on his cock, she felt him tense up and spill his hot seed into her. Quickly, Kylo pulled out and cleaned them with a few tissues from the box on the table. Rey straightened her dress before she turned to look at Kylo, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

“I will always take care of you,” Kylo whispered against her lips. “After all, you’re Daddy’s little princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I was originally going to make this the first chapter in the second story. However, after much debate I decided to make this a slightly longer fic rather than breaking it up in to three stories with three chapters each. There are now nine chapters for this story and this is the only chapter I'm not entirely thrilled with, but the smut will be back in spades in the next two chapters!
> 
> Stay Safe!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my apologies for any mistakes that I missed while I was editing. I typed this up so fast that I made a lot of silly mistakes. Hopefully I caught most of them. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

As Rey rushed around the spare bedroom of Kylo’s new apartment trying to get ready for her breakfast with Rose, she felt annoyed. She didn’t have time to be as turned on as she felt. The persistent hot ache between her thighs was relentless and obviously ignoring it wasn’t helping. Rey groaned softly, but nonetheless got her purse and ran to grab a taxi. She let out a sigh of relief as the driver pulled away from the curb. She didn’t want to be late and have Rose think she was just sulking around the house. After all, it had been nearly two months since she had lost her job. As promised, Kylo had taken care of her, moving them to a new pent house that was closer to Kylo’s law office so she had no anxiety about finding ways to pay rent. Rey still had so many questions for and about Kylo, but her need to be physically close to him always won out over her insecurities. It made her feel pathetic but no matter how hard she tried, she found herself inexplicably drawn to the man. She had soon given up trying not to constantly think about Kylo even though he barely seemed to be home. Rey was starting to wonder if he was regretting moving her in with him.

Rey stared out the window and once again shifted in her seat. Pressing her thighs together, she tried to relieve the pressure that had been building since she had woken up late from an incredibly hot dream; a should have been reality. A dream she desperately wished was a memory about Kylo. Though he took amazing care of her, they slept in separate rooms and he was careful to avoid saying they were dating. Of late, she was forced to rely on herself and dreams. Her most recent dream was one that could have had her fucking herself into a gasping bliss if it hadn’t also caused her to sleep through the three alarms she had set. Rey had flung herself out of bed and pulled on a light hoodie, leggings, no bra, no panties, and no spare time. She had managed to make it to breakfast, but she was hardly hearing a word Rose was said. The morning would have been more productive had she stayed home in bed touching herself; thinking of her neighbor turned roommate.

Daydreams were now overtaking her as well. As Rey sat across from Rose, she had a growing awareness of the way her nipples brushed the inside of her hoodie, and how the seam of her leggings offered just the right friction if she crossed her legs at the right angle. She’d just had a mind blowing orgasm the night before, but it never seemed to be enough. Not with Kylo so close and yet so far. Rey made it halfway through breakfast before she was worried that the wet spot on her leggings was becoming too noticeable. She very gently told Rose she wasn’t feeling well before she hailed a cab and headed straight back to the apartment. Rey didn’t feel too badly about abandoning her friend. After Rose had mentioned Hux’s name, Rey had tuned out the conversation.

When Rey opened the apartment door, she saw no sign of Kylo. She breathed a sigh of relief at having the apartment to herself. Just because it was large didn’t mean that she could be as loud as she wanted. Rey was excited to rid herself of the persistent horniness that hadn’t abated since she and Kylo had moved in together. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door, rushing halfway down the hall to her room when she heard a noise. The wet, slick sound of skin on skin and a low growl was audible. It was nearly animal and icy fear tempered the hot ache for a moment, as she worried there was something inside the apartment. However, the thought evaporated as quickly as it had appeared when she heard a very human, very familiar voice say her name on a groan; a husky, lust filled groan.

“Fuck...Rey…” Kylo’s voice growled from the room across the hall.

Rey froze in her tracks. She leaned against the wall, the shock of what she’d stumbled on stealing her breath. A rush of heavy desire like a lightning bolt shot straight to her core. She stood still for a few moments, considering her options. She knew she could always turn around and leave, give him some privacy. But she had wanted to do the exact same thing when she got home and she was already soaking wet. Rey couldn’t believe how good her name sounded coming from his lips. She wanted to stay. She wanted to watch him from the shadows, and try to get away with touching herself while he did the same. Or, she told herself, she could be brave—brave enough to go walking into the room, to let him watch and hope he would let her watch in return. Rey prayed that he might even let her touch him. She missed his touch so much that it hurt.

Without consciously deciding what she was going to do, her feet moved soundlessly across the hallway, carrying her into the open doorway of his room. Rey froze there, her mouth falling open as she drank in the sight of him. Kylo laid in the center of the bed, black sweats and briefs tugged down below his hips and thick cock jutting out between splayed thighs. His chest was bare and the sweat on his skin shimmered with each of his heavy breaths. His grip was quick and confident, eyes closed and mouth open as small sounds of pleasure fell from him in a nearly continuous stream.

Rey could barely process the sight in front of her. She could barely think beyond the hot pinpricks of desire that rushed over her skin and her hardened nipples. Desire pooled between her legs until she was so wet that she could feel it drip down her legs. She pressed her thighs together in response to the incredibly erotic sight before her. A small sound escaped her mouth, a gasping moan. It was so light that she wasn’t sure she'd made it until his eyes flew open. Kylo’s fist froze on his cock, his eyes wild with pleasure and panic, settled on her face and grew wider, shock coloring his expression.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Rey heard herself say.

She took one step towards him, then another until she was standing beside the bed, peering down at him. Kylo was still unmoving and staring up at her. She bit her lip and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on Kylo’s until he broke away to look down at her body. At her nipples clearly visible through the summer hoodie, at the curve of her exposed stomach between the end of the hoodie and the top of her leggings. Then his eyes dropped to the curve of her ass where her legs were folded under her. As Kylo took her in, his grip tightened on his cock, stroking slowly up his rigid length once and then again before he stilled and brought his eyes back to her face.

“Take off your hoodie,” Kylo said gruffly.

When she began to lift the fabric over her head without hesitation, the lingering panic in his heavy lidded gaze gave way to a fresh flood of lust. Rey dropped the hoodie to the floor, bare from the waist up, small breasts on display, and her nipples growing impossibly tight in the chill of the room. Kylo swore under his breath, biting back a groan as he stared at her and stroked himself. The pace was steady but picking up again to more closely match where he’d been when Rey first saw him. Rey bit her lip in response, unable to look away from the incredible sight of Kylo touching himself. The expert way his hand moved, twisting just so and gripping more or less as he went along was like a tonic to her libido. Rey’s own hand dropped to the crotch of her leggings, ghosting over the damp fabric until she ground the heel of her palm against herself. Her eyes fluttered closed for just a moment, reveling in the first contact and the unreal turn of events. 

Not even half an hour prior, she’s been daydreaming about getting herself off while thinking of Kylo. Now she was sitting on his bed, watching Kylo touch himself while thinking of her. Rey growled with impatience and gripped the waistband as she stood, tugging off the leggings and pushing them to the ground. Now she was naked before Kylo as he worked his hard cock. He may have been the reason she was soaking to the middle of her thighs, but she was the reason his cock was leaking like a faucet as his eyes, glazed with heady lust, roved over every inch of her skin. Rey felt high on the power of it as she moved to stand just close enough to the bed that she was out of Kylo’s reach but still perfectly visible.

Kylo’s stokes slowed, his brow furrowed as Rey repositioned herself. Her hands drifted across her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples, squeezing them until she bit her lip to muffle a cry. As one of Rey’s hands traveled down her stomach, towards her hip, lower still, Kylo seemed to realize what she intended to do. It was his turn to gape at her, mouth wide open as her fingers spread her pussy lips and dipped into the soaking evidence of her desire. She held them up for him to see and he groaned, cock twitching in his hand as he watched her fingers stroke the length of her slit and swirl around her clit. 

There wasn’t much time for teasing. Rey had been ready to orgasm for hours and their game wasn’t going to last long. Rey hiked her foot up on the bed, opening herself for his appraisal as she pushed one finger, then two, inside her tight and wet hole. She curled them against the sensitive soaking walls and used her thumb to apply more pressure on her swollen clit. Rey’s body was on fire and she wanted to close her eyes, get lost in the feeling of her hands on her own body. Yet those feelings were second to the desire to watch Kylo. Rey’s eyes were trained on the blur of his fist around his cock, and his other hand was now groping and stretching his balls. Kylo’s hips bucked, his eyes glued to her spread pussy and Rey’s hand working there with fervor as he watched her. Rey continued to pinch, roll, and squeeze her nipples, alternating breasts with one hand as she worked her clit and thrust into herself with the other. Rey was a master of her own body, her own pleasure—and by what she saw, Kylo’s as well. 

“Fuck!” Kylo growled, gasping as he watched Rey finger her pussy inches away from his face. Rey knew she could cum just from the richness of his voice, the way sex and want dripped from the single word.

Rey was now desperate to chase her own pleasure. She wanted to see Kylo lose control. She impulsively withdrew her hand, bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean in slow, loud sucks as she pursed her wet lips around the digits. His cock jerked again in his fist, now moving rapidly. Kylo came violently, shooting jet after jet of hot milky liquid in arcs across his chest and stomach. Rey’s hand found its way back to her clit and she rubbed a few furious circles, following him into orgasm. Rey arched her back and instinctively laced her fingers through Kylo’s. 

“Uhn...Daddy!” Rey cried, her hips bucking into her hand. Her eyes dropped shut and her mouth fell open in an unstoppable groan of pleasure.

When they recovered from their orgasms, the silence was deafening. Their exposed bodies were still inches apart, the evidence of what they had just done splattered across his stomach. Rey said nothing as she collected her clothes and walked towards the door. Tears began to prickle her eyes but Rey didn’t want Kylo to perceive weakness. Just before she crossed the threshold, she heard Kylo clear his throat. Rey stopped, glancing over her shoulder to see him staring at her with longing. He smiled at her, the lazy sated smile of a man who was wrung out.

“Stay with me,” Kylo said quietly, sitting up. He grabbed a washcloth from his bedside table and cleaned himself off before he pulled up his pants. Grabbing his t-shirt from the floor, he walked over to Rey. He plucked the clothes from her hand before discarding them back on the floor and slipped Rey into his clothing. The t-shirt was so large on her that it fell midway down her thighs. He picked her up as though she were his new bride and carried her back to his bed, gently placing her on one side. Kylo climbed into the bed with her once she seemed to get fully settled. 

“I’ve missed you Kylo. You’ve pulled away from me since I moved in. You never touch me anymore,” Rey said softly, moving over and putting her head on his chest. Kylo gently carded his fingers through her hair. His chest was tight as he wanted to find the right way to explain himself.

“You’re an anomaly in my life, Rey. All role play set aside, I do intend to take care of you. But I would be lying if I said I knew how to be a boyfriend,” Kylo said softly. “I spend so much time working that my personal life is forgotten. I angered Snoke that so much of my time was spent with you. I nearly lost the title of partner at First Order and Associates.” Rey frowned.

“Wait, Snoke has the power to fire you?” she asked. Kylo gave her a funny look as he realized just how little she had dug into himself and his law firm.

“Don’t let the charges fool you, Rey. Snoke founded the law firm. He may not practice law anymore, but he still runs everything. Despite what you may think about him, I owe him the life I have now. He plucked me straight from law school and taught me all his courtroom tricks,” Kylo explained.

“So he taught you the trick of getting a full acquittal on eight counts of kidnapping and trafficking. You heard Kaydel’s testimony. It’s disgusting that the judge had to let him go,” Rey snapped, sitting up and glaring at him. Kylo let out a heavy sigh but made no move to sit up. He wore a look on his face that was as close to defeat as Rey had seen.

“You will never find proof so let it go. Some new crime will surface and the DA will go after him on new charges. I will defend him and he will either walk free yet again or go to prison,” Kylo said. “That’s how my world works. I won’t change so you can join me or leave.” Rey felt as though she had been slapped. He had such a matter of fact tone that she had no idea how to react.

“I didn’t say that to start a fight,” Rey replied, lying back into his waiting arms. “I’m still so angry that I lost my job.” Kylo gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her on top of her head.

“It’s easier said than done, but let your past die, princess. Let me be your future,” Kylo said, tilting Rey’s chin up and kissing her. She moaned softly and moved so that one leg was draped over his waist. Kylo shifted his position ever so slightly causing his now semi hard cock to brush against her slit. Her hand snaked down between them, running her fingers over the tip. Kylo’s head fell back and he thrust his hips forward, needing as much friction as possible.

Once again, Rey sat up, but this time she maneuvered herself until she was hovering over Kylo, a leg of either side of his waist. Kylo grabbed his cock in one hand and Rey’s hip in the other. Slowly, he pushed Rey down until he was fully seated inside her. Rey let out a high pitched whine as her new boyfriend bottomed out. Her toes curled and her head lolled to one side as an unexpected wave of pleasure jolted through her body. Kylo tilted his hips forward, trying to encourage Rey to move. However, she was lost in a sea of pleasure, drowning in all of the sensations. Kylo pushed himself into a sitting position, holding Rey tightly to him. 

Out of instinct, Rey wrapped her legs around Kylo’s waist and moved up and down slowly. Kylo moaned, thrusting upwards, enjoying the new and deeper angle he was able to penetrate her at. Rey keened as the tip of Kylo’s cock drug against the most sensitive part inside her. As he kept up the steady thrusting, a wave of panic built in Rey’s stomach as she felt the sudden urge to pee. Yet before she could warn her partner, she felt a stream of liquid leak out as her body contracted around Kylo. Tears streamed down her cheeks as stars blotted out her vision. The moment he felt Rey squirting, Kylo tumbled over the edge into his second, albeit dry, orgasm. Breathing hard, Rey captured Kylo into a searing kiss.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Kylo Ren,” Rey gasped, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. Kylo smiled at her and rested their foreheads together.

“I know,” was his whispered reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m just having so much fun writing this! While the vast majority is already planned out I am trying to add a little bit more plot in here and there. Though to be fair I feel much more confident writing the sex scenes than actual plot. If you have any suggestions please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far! I love hearing from you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags that I have updated as well as what I have put before this chapter. If you are not into explicit sexual content, Daddy kink, light BDSM, orgasm denial, deep throat oral sex, then I would avoid this story. There is very little plot, it is a purely shameless smut fic. That being said, everything that takes place is consensual. Some may not find this story appealing and that is perfectly fine. However, if you do not like this fic just stop reading rather than leaving nasty comments about. 
> 
> You have been warned!!
> 
> Also, I orginally wrote this as a first person fic with Kylo so if there are any errors where instead of she/her you see me/my I apologize. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Thank you for your patience in waiting for these last three chapters!

Chapter Six

Early morning, before the sun peaked above the horizon, Rey woke to a large, warm hand caressing her hip, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. Fingers dragged slowly up her side, over the curve of her waist, and found the flesh of her left breast.

"Mmm," she purred, stirring from sleep. 

Kylo’s mouth and nose nuzzled into her neck, and bristles on his chin and upper lip lightly scratched over her soft skin. She leaned back and moaned quietly as his lips and warm tongue explored the nape of her neck. Kisses and licks moved from behind her ear, down her neck and around her collarbone, causing Rey’s muscles to soften and relax. 

"Good morning, baby girl," he whispered, squeezing her breast gently, then more forcefully as moans of arousal escaped her throat. He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, pulling her close. His cock was pressed firmly against her back and Rey felt its heat radiating through her. 

He nibbled at her ear and whispered again, "Let's see how wet you are this morning." 

Rey’s legs, once closed and curled toward her head fell willingly open and her hips rotated so she lay on her back, knees open wide, feet together, awaiting the imminent plunge of his long, thick fingers between her darkening and eager pussy. 

"Mmmm that's a good girl," he said, grinning.

The room, which was completely dark moments ago, now gradually showed a little light, making it easier to see the broad outline of his body. He moved closer to her side and the length of his stiffened shaft pressed against her. A moment passed until she felt the warm leak of his precum onto her skin and her cunt throbbed with anticipation. 

"Last night you told me you were hungry…" he began. Fingers lazily grazed the skin between her breasts and trailed down to her belly button, circling, then down further, stopping just over her mound. Her breath caught as his fingers remained still, resting on her smooth, shaven mound. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m always hungry for you,” Rey managed to say, aching for more touch. 

“Such a greedy little thing,” Kylo replied, before gently tapping over the hood of her clit with firm, stiff fingers. Rey whimpered and lifted her hips off the bed, aching for more. She needed to feel him pressing her sensitive flesh. 

“Set that ass down and stay very still,” he commanded. She reluctantly did as she was told, biting her lip harder than necessary, trying to control her need. Rey winced at the pain and relaxed her clamping jaw, breathing deeply. 

“Good girl,” Kylo said, and leaned to kiss her lips softly. Soft kisses became deeper, and lingered. Their tongues met in the middle and entwined. 

“Daddy…” she began. It took every ounce of control inside of her not to buck her hips to force his hand to penetrate her dripping, throbbing pussy. 

“What is it, baby girl? Are you still hungry?” he asked, biting her neck and shoulder. 

“Starved, Daddy,” Rey replied. 

Her pussy was red and ripe. The cool air against her wet lips was a stimulating contrast to the heat emanating from between her thighs. Kisses were planted softly up her shoulder, and with more intensity, up her neck. When their lips met, Rey lifted her head from the pillow and smashed hers against his. He matched her hunger, biting her lower lip, and tugged for a moment before releasing. 

“Push your wet cunt on to my fingers and fuck yourself. Keep your eyes on me while you do it, baby, but no cumming,” he instructed. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey replied. A broad grin stretched across Kylo’s face and Rey immediately thrust her hips toward his fingers, enveloping them within her warm, wet tunnel, on the brink of exploding. 

_Daddy always makes me cum so quickly!_ Rey thought to herself. She struggled to contain her wanton need to cum so soon for him.

"Remember, no cumming, baby girl. I don't think you know what real hunger feels like. Let's wait a little longer," he said, then leaned down and licked her top lip with the tip of his tongue. 

Rey groaned and arched her back while pushing her hips down to fully surround Kylo’s fingers, searching for fingertips, desperate to make them contact her G-spot. Rey’s eyes rolled back as his two fingers reached inside and a scrape of his fingernail across the spongy tissue made her pussy burst with wetness. 

Sitting up on his knees, Kylo bent over her, grabbed Rey’s hair with his free hand and turned her face toward his, saying “Look at me, baby. No cumming yet.”

Rey opened her eyes and looked into his. The grip on her hair remained firm. Her hips found a steady rhythm to rock up and down, and with every arch of her back, there was the deliciously wet, squishing sound of her juices flowing out, while Rey fucked her needy cunt on Kylo’s fingers. Rey’s moans fell into a rhythm with each thrust and her pace gradually quickened. Steady breathing became soft panting, and soon Rey was whimpering with the need to cum building inside of her. 

“That’s it, baby, keep going,” Kylo encouraged, holding his fingers very still and stiff within the throbbing walls of her aching pussy. Rey continued to buck against his hand, never breaking eye contact. 

“Daddy, that feels so fucking good!” Rey groaned. Suddenly his thumb made contact with her swollen clit, which was very erect and projecting from its hood, and her entire body spasmed. The pad of his thumb tapped against her exposed clit, softly, in sync with her thrusting. “Uugg, Daddy, I can’t take it any longer. I need to cum so bad! Please!” 

“Please what, baby?” he questioned. 

“Please let me cum, Daddy. Please!” Rey pleaded. Her eyes shut tight for a moment to concentrate on controlling the tidal wave waiting to crash out of her. Without warning, Kylo pulled his fingers from her cunt. Her walls clenched around his hand, trying to keep his fingers from leaving her completely. Rey felt so open and empty without his thick, wet fingers filling her.

“Not yet, baby,” he soothed as he dragged his wet fingers up her skin, leaving a warm, wet trail of her juices. “You’re being a very good girl, but let’s play a little longer.” 

Kylo leaned down and parted her mouth with his wet fingers. Rey could smell her wetness and it sent a primal rush of need through her. Rey pushed her mouth onto his fingers and sucked them in, greedy to taste herself. As she sucked lustfully on his fingers, he took her left nipple into his mouth, biting, sucking, and swirling his tongue until it was stiff and Rey was squirming and searching to renew the friction against her aching, needy pussy. His fingers moved in and out of her mouth as he continued to torment the first nipple, before moving to the other, flicking and sucking it into his mouth until they were both so hard they hurt. 

“How do you taste, baby?” he asked, as he slowly pulled his fingers from her mouth. Drool clung to her lips and dripped down her chin. 

“So good, Daddy. I need more. Please,” Rey pleaded.

“Do you, baby girl? You need to taste more of your sweet little cunt?” Kylo asked playfully. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey answered. “Please feed me.” 

Kylo smiled, but rather than slip his fingers back into her juicy pussy, he positioned himself above Rey and ran the length of his hard cock up, and then down her wet slit. Rey’s frothy wetness clung to his cock as he pulled it away from her needy cunt. 

“Sit up,” he ordered. Rey sat up and was greeted by his thick, hard shaft before her eyes. 

“Suck on it, baby. Tell me how it tastes,” he said, running his fingers through her hair and holding it back from her face. 

Licking her lips, Rey opened her mouth wide to take Kylo’s cock. Her hands rested on his thighs and her lips met the tip. The sweet and salty warmth of precum on her lips and tongue made her ache for more. Moaning, her tongue swirled around the soft tip and flicked into the eye of Kylo’s cock. Precum oozed onto her tongue and Rey moaned as she sucked gently, tasting every drop that flowed out. Her eyes never left his eyes as she drank in the tasty liquid he had made just for her. The grip Kylo had in her hair tightened as Rey moved her mouth further down his shaft and he pushed her gently onto his full length. 

“That’s it, baby girl. Suck on Daddy’s cock now,” he whispered sweetly. 

Rey never let her eye contact drop. She licked and sucked Kylo’s cock up and down. Whenever Rey pulled off his hard shaft it would bounce back into her face. She ran her cheeks and lips against the hot and rigid rod, holding it firmly with one hand so she could sink lower to taste his balls. She sucked each into her mouth individually, then, with some difficulty, together. His thighs stiffened and he pushed her face against his sack as Rey sucked. 

“Mmm… my greedy little girl… I love hearing you moan while you suck on me, baby,” he praised. He gripped the back of her head and repositioned to slide his cock back into her mouth. 

“Who does this mouth belong to?” he asked. 

“You, Daddy,” Rey replied. 

“Good girl. Open wide, baby,” Kylo growled. Before slipping back into her mouth, he grasped his hard shaft and slapped it against her lips. 

“Touch your needy cunt while you suck on my cock, baby,” Kylo groaned, and then quickly slipped his length into her mouth.

Rey moved her right hand from his thigh to her pussy and sighed with relief as her fingertips found her swollen clit. Her throat opened and her body relaxed into her touch; the tip of Kylo’s cock slipped deeper into her throat. He groaned with delight and slowly pulled his cock out, holding the base with his right hand, her hair with his left. A string of saliva connected her tongue to the tip of his cock. Rey stretched her tongue out as far as she could to reach him, but Kylo pulled away and spanked her cheeks and mouth with the tip. It oozed more precum and smeared a glistening coating on her lips and face.

“So needy. Such a good princess for Daddy, aren’t you?” he asked. 

“Yes, Daddy. I love being a good girl for you,” Rey answered.

Rey opened her legs as wide as possible, enjoying the feel of her fingers teasing her pussy as Rey sucked on Kylo’s throbbing, rock hard cock. Her index and middle finger rubbed and tugged on her clit at a feverish pace as she took him as deep as she could before feeling the need to gag. Tears began to roll from her eyes; Rey pulled her head away to take a breath. Her mouth popped off his cock and she started panting, spit shining on her chin and dripping onto her chest. Rey never stopped working her fingers over and around her clit. 

“Daddy. It’s starting to hurt. Please let me cum!” Rey begged. Kylo placed his right hand around her chin and caressed her quivering bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Spank your clit, baby,” he said, grinning. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey whimpered. She began to tap her clit, both with her palm and her fingers. He slid his cock back into her mouth and took her hair with both hands this time, and started to thrust. 

“Keep tapping your clit for me. If you feel the need to cum, stop tapping and squeeze my thigh. Squeeze my thigh now to show me that you understand,” he said. Rey squeezed his left thigh in response. 

“Good girl. Tap away, baby,” he said, thrusting faster now, hitting the back of her throat each time. 

Rey tapped her clit in time with his thrusting, but soon needed more. A wet mess was building inside of her and Rey wanted to show Kylo how good she was. Her clit was throbbing to cum and each tap elicited more wetness onto her sloppy, wet fingers. Her mouth tightened around his cock as the need began to build. 

“I am going to fill your mouth before you can cum, baby. Keep your mouth open and suck on me just like that. I promise it will be worth it,” he groaned. Tears began to well in her eyes again as she whimpered around his cock, displaying her extreme frustration. 

Kylo’s eyes went dark as she moaned and whimpered with his cock in her mouth. He gripped her hair tight and fucked her mouth, balls slapping against her chin with each thrust. Rey loved the way his cock filled her mouth, and eagerly awaited for him to empty his cum down her throat. Her focus turned from her own frustration to Kylo’s cock fucking her mouth. When he smiled down at her, she knew she was pleasing him, and Rey moaned deeply around his shaft. His breathing quickened and he moaned deeply. She moved her left hand from his thigh to his balls and squeezed them. He groaned and pushed deeper into her throat. Rey tugged them lightly, looking up at his face, tears running down her cheeks. Kylo groaned again, then threw his head back, and Rey knew he was about to cum. 

Rey pushed her head down to the base of his shaft and as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat once more, his cock swelled and throbbed, then the first jet of cum shot into her throat. Kylo groaned again and his body shuddered as his cock spewed strands of cum over and over. The grip in her hair loosened as she sucked the last of his cum from his cock and he slowly pulled himself from her mouth. When he pulled out completely he smeared the tip over her lips, letting her clean off everything left behind. Cum dribbled from her mouth and she licked it up greedily. Kylo took a deep breath before taking her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 

“Good girl,” he whispered. “Lay back now, and cum for me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey said and lowered herself onto her back. 

Kylo lay between her parted legs, compressing one beneath him, and gripped her other thigh to hold her legs wide and still against the bed. Her pussy opened: exposed, aching, and in need. The pale skin of her folds had turned dark pink. She was swollen, and so wet. Her clit bulged and throbbed as anticipation reached its peak. Kylo lowered himself between her legs and breathed in her scent, then exhaled slowly, blowing on the hood. Rey’s nails clawed at the sheet beneath her, longing for his hands and mouth. Sensing the intensity of her hunger, Kylo pressed his tongue flat against her clit. She thrashed her hips but was unable to move beneath his restraints. Rey felt her warm juices flow out of her and onto his tongue. He moaned in response and lapped at her wetness like a dog drinking water on a hot summer day.

“Daddy! Fuck! It feels so good!” Rey shouted. Her voice wavered and her eyes began to roll back into her head, as he continued to furiously lick her swollen, slippery clit. 

"Cum for me, baby. You've been such a good girl. Cum for Daddy," Kylo growled. 

The urge was uncontrollable. Rey’s first orgasm surged through her, seizing her muscles. Rey began to convulse as the waves crashed over her. She reached for him to steady herself and grabbed two handfuls of hair to hang on to while riding through the intensity of her orgasm. She attempted to kick her legs as his tongue continued its dance over her sensitive clit but it only made him use more of his weight to restrain her. The final rush of Rey’s orgasm washed over her, only to find another following close behind. Kylo buried his tongue into her pussy and lashed wildly into every intricacy of her walls. 

“Oooohhhh Daddy, I am going to cum again!” Rey cried. 

Rey gripped his hair and pressed his face hard into her. She wanted to clench her legs closed, but he held them open, leaving her vulnerable to all the sensations rippling through her body. She started to pant as the need to cum became stronger and stronger, until she couldn't take it any longer. Rey released the grip on Kylo’s hair and began to shake throughout her body. Rey’s moans turned into howls and her cunt poured like a fountain onto Kylo’s face and into his mouth. 

“Daddy! Oh fuck! It won’t stop!” Rey shouted, trying so hard to wriggle from his grip. 

Rey could not come down from her orgasm. It peaked once, then tapered, and peaked again, only harder, then tapered once more. She lost complete control of her faculties and lay there, limp, feeling the waves wash over her as she surrendered to her euphoric state. When her orgasm finally subsided, Kylo raised his head and grinned.

“How are you feeling, baby?” he asked. 

Rey couldn’t speak. She moaned in response, which caused him to chuckle. He loosened his grip on her leg and rolled off of the other so she could move again, not that she was planning on moving any time soon. Kylo raised himself to his knees and was stroking his once again hardening cock.

“Turn over, baby. Daddy wants to play with all of his princess’s holes this morning,” he said. 

Slowly, she maneuvered herself onto her stomach. She could barely hold herself up, but the thought that he was already hard again was enough to keep her conscious. She pointed her ass in the air and propped herself on her elbows and looked back at him. 

“Daddy?” she asked.

“Yes, baby girl?” he replied. 

“I’m still hungry,” Rey answered, ginning wickedly over her shoulder at Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a stand alone fic. For now this is the only one but should the creative muses humor me, I am planning on at least one more story with this Reylo AU.


End file.
